Breakthrough
by talentgrace
Summary: A girl named Izumi Zoe thought she was loved by Takuya. Apparently not. He dumped her, and to get through her terrible break up, she starts singing. Her career takes off, but what happens one day when Takuya realized he made a huge mistake? A wonderfu
1. The Getaway

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon or any characters. I don't own the song either. –pouts-

**A/N: **All right, this is a story about a girl named Izumi who thought she was loved by Takuya but he dumped her. See what she can do with the power of music. How she realizes she don't need a man. Takumi. Songs by Hilary Duff. If you are an avid Hilary Duff hater, DON'T READ IT! DON'T REVIEW EITHER! I think this should be good!

Chapter 1- The Getaway

She stumbled to her car, silent tears streaming down her face. 'It's over. I'm just not interested anymore' Those harsh, cruel words spoken by someone she thought she loved. Apparently not. She shoved her key into the door, then opened it and sat inside the car.

"All right Izumi, you're all right." She told herself. When she heard herself say that, her shoulders wracked with sobs. What was she doing talking to herself? Suddenly, a melody just floated into her mind.

Here I am again, talking to myself 

She started the ignition, and drove. Her hands clamped down on the wheel and she stopped at a traffic light. The song just kept on floating through her brain.

Sitting at a red light, both hands on the wheel, how am I supposed to feel, so much running through my mind.

Her cell phone rang. It was her best friend, Clarie giving her meanless sympathy, AND a huge piece of gossip.

"I heard that Takuya said he needs you and didn't know what he was thinking. I don't know if he was joking or being serious." Clarie said breathlessly. Izumi shut off her cell on her friend. What was wrong with him?

First you wanna be free, now you say you need me  
Giving mixed signals and signs  
It's so hard to let you in  
Thinking you might slam the brakes again

She pushed the gas pedal down and raced off, tears streaking behind her.

_Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away _

I can't keep coming back to you  
Every time you're in the mood  
To whisper something sweet in my ear

She looked into the rear-view mirror, and imagined Takuya grinning at her. She gasped, and then glared at the imaginary image.

_It's so hard to move on  
Cause every time I think you're gone  
You show up in my rear-view mirror _

Is this just a detour?  
Cause I gotta be sure  
That you really mean what you say  
It's so hard to let you in  
Thinking you might slam the brakes again

Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away  
To a place where I can be redefined  
Where you're out of sight  
And you're out of mind  
But the truth is I can't even say goodbye

She sped off into the sunset, feeling the song pushing her past her sadness. She gasped and then knew. She had the biggest revelation. This was what she was born to do. Sing. She smiled her true smile, thanking Takuya silently for breaking up with her and showing her what potential she had.

**A/N: **Well, I know that was bad, but it's just the beginning! Believe me, it'll get a lot better! R&R people!


	2. Break my Heart

**Disclaimer**: Same status as last chapter! I don't own any characters or songs! I don't won anything! D

**A/N**: All right, this is the second chapter! Don't worry, it's much better! R&R!

**Chapter 2**- Break my Heart

A few months later, Izumi's career became the real deal. Everybody was completely clueless, until one eventful day. Now, Takuya wasn't talking to Izumi, and once Takuya broke up with Izumi, the little "Taki" posse discarded Izumi as well. No one had a clue that she was recording a CD, not even her few friends. One day, everyone was over at Takuya's house after school. They were watching MTV's Top Music videos, when number 10 came on. Izumi's face completely filled the 30" inch Plasma screen. Everyone was shell-shocked. Izumi gave them a little wink, then opened her mouth and began singing.

Someone always gets their hearts stomped to the ground  
This is what I see every time I look around  
I never thought that this would happen to me  
I never thought I'd end up this way

She stared right at Takuya with a clear, intense look.

And now that you're through with me  
Don't know what to do with me  
I guess I'm my own again  
Like I'm some kind of enemy  
Never a friend to me  
Remember when you used to say  
Things will always be this way

'I said that, didn't I?' Takuya asked himself as flashes of Izumi appeared on his TV.

Why don't you, break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me

Now I'm trying to get my heart up off the ground  
My confidence is gone  
Happiness can not be found  
So look what you did to me  
You got the best of me  
And now I'm stuck with all the rest  
It will never be the same

Why don't you, break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me

Break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me

Takuya self-consciously stared at Izumi. She was different. Her waist-length hair was tossing in the wind. Her 'blue' eyes sparkled and shimmered. Her attitude was happy, smart, and nonchalant. She was all "See if I care." It made her…beautiful. She half-smiled.

All I ever wanted  
Has left me standing here alone  
It started with you and ended with me

All I ever needed  
I had it with you in my arms  
It started with you and ended with me

Takuya was startled. It WAS a problem. He had felt that he missed her, but his friends told him that she wasn't worth him. Like a blind man, he agreed. But now, this was different! The break up must have been a big thing for both of them! She was singing so beautifully, and she looked gorgeous. He hadn't seen her a lot over the past few months. In fact, he hadn't seen her at all! He would have surely noticed her!

Break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me

Why don't you, break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me

Why don't you, break my heart  
Watch me fall apart you see  
I'm falling apart, look what you're doing to me

Why don't you, break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart  
Break my heart

The music video ended and she smiled into the camera. Takuya looked over at his friends, and then noticed they were all smirking at him.

"What terrible timing. You break up with her right before she becomes beautiful and successful." They all smirked. Takuya grew angry and said:

"Get out. You guys suck."

With that he left his own house to do some thinking.

**A/N**: Well, that's partly better. Ok, I promise you, it will improve! R&R!


End file.
